Vittorio Capecchi
Vittorio Capecchi was a suspect in the murder investigations of four individuals in Mysteries of the Past. He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past). He was then murdered in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Vittorio was a 42-year-old mobster. He was also the father to Lucrezia and Giulietta Capecchi and the husband to Franca Capecchi. He had black hair and mutton chops underneath a white and black straw boater hat. He donned a white shirt and striped red tie underneath a black suit with a pocket watch in the left pocket. In his first appearance, it is known that Vittorio drank champagne and smoked cigarettes. In his second appearance, he had a gold pin on his tie and held a cigarette in his right hand. It is discovered that he snuffed tobacco. In his third appearance, he lacked the gold pin and it is revealed that he ate spaghetti. In his fourth appearance, he had a bruise on the right side of his chin. It is noted that he knew archery, ate beans and wore cowboy boots. Events of Criminal Case Let Me Down Gently Vittorio became a suspect after the player and Isaac got word from Evie that he was on the warpath after hearing his daughter died. He was furious over Lucrezia's murder, saying no one messes with his family and gets away with it. Isaac informed him that he was to remain in the lighthouse until the killer was brought to justice the legal way, Vittorio decided to stand down but informed them that his patience was thin. Vittorio was spoken to again regarding a newspaper article headlining his family's mansion being set on fire; and Lucrezia, who was an infant at the time, was trapped in it. Though the article alleged Vittorio himself as the cause, he explained he ran inside to save her, although he was too late to prevent the scars. As for the fire, he said they were caused by rival mobsters, and although they were dealt with he had never been able to forgive himself for his daughter's injuries. In the end, Vittorio was found innocent after the team incarcerated Jordan Wilson for Lucrezia's murder. Behind the Mask Vittorio became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found his ring close to the crime scene. He was saddened to hear of George's death, saying the two were close friends. The two were close mostly in part due to Vittorio's connections with the upper class. But he insisted he had nothing to do with George's death, calling him a "dear, dear friend". Vittorio was spoken to again about business agreements between him and the victim, where it was shown the later was scamming him. He was aware of it, but he insisted they had some words exchanged and Vittorio calmly requested to the victim to return his money. He insisted he was not a violent man, though Isaac had his doubts. Vittorio was found innocent again after it was revealed that Wentworth was responsible for George's murder. Slayer's End Vittorio became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found a Kiss of Death given to her as a threat. He said he would never do anything about it, he just had his men look around for evidence pointing towards the Scarlet Slayer, since the Irish were trying to pin the murders on them. However, he said it was not his fault for Fiona's escape and subsequent murder occurring. Later, Maddie and the player got word that Vittorio and Finley Flanagan were in the midst of a gunfight. They managed to get there before it got out of hand, but unfortunately that did not stop them from firing on each other. After they shot each other, Maddie and the player put them both under arrest and had them sent to the police infirmary for patching up. Vittorio was later spoken to again about a brooch belonging to him found in the Scarlet Slayer's hideout. He was surprised Fiona kept it for twenty years, and said he courted her for a while. Maddie was surprised he was courting an Irish girl, but Vittorio said it was long before the Irish became their rivals; but he said Fiona had a bad temper so they parted ways. When suggested it was that resentment that led to their rivalry and eventually Fiona's murder, Vittorio said he would not kill her after all these years. Vittorio was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Finley Flanagan for Fiona's murder. He was later spoken to by the player and Katherine Woolf regarding allegations that the Italians were controlling Stonewall Prison. He was surprised they would believe Finley even after his arrest, and said the Italians have no interest in prisons. 3:10 to Death Vittorio became a suspect yet again after the player and Isaac found a statue of David belonging to him on the crashed train. When informed of the train robbery and the items on it, he said his wife insisted they had some Italian things in the Wild East. Though he felt the robbery in his territory made him look weak, Isaac informed him that the robber was already dead. But when Isaac tried to connect him to another murder committed recently for the Italians, Vittorio said he had no idea what they meant and told them not to accuse him any further without evidence. Later, the team was informed by Gibby Hayes that Vittorio was in his home. He said he was there because he heard the guy who robbed him, the victim, was Irish, so he wanted to see the hideout for himself. Though he planned on converting the shack to a personal hunting lodge, Isaac said the property was already occupied. But Vittorio said Italians were the main occupants of Coyote Gorge, and there was always a way to convince people; plus he did not like any Irish in his territory either. Vittorio was found to be innocent for a fourth time after the team incarcerated Dorothy McBain for Danny's murder. But Isaac and the player went to speak with him again about him selling unoccupied lands to the Concordia Railroad Company, lands that he is forcing people to vacate. However, he said what he was not illegal, people were giving him their houses so he was free to sell them. Even with the fact that Vinnie Costa killed for him, without any proof they had nothing on him. Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, Vittorio was reported to be coming to Providence Town to have a showdown with the Flying Squad. The team prepared for his arrival, and eventually he showed up with some of his men. He taunted the team, saying he was prepared to end this game of theirs, and despite the fact the team knew everything about his schemes he was not prepared to go down without a fight. They soon had their firefight, and after some time in between to tend to their wounded and prepare themselves, they went at it for a second firefight. Once the second one was finished, it was revealed Vittorio ran off, so the team pursued him to his hacienda where they intended to finish it once and for all. Murder details Killer and motives Trivia *Vittorio is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. *Vittorio is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) *Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery VCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Vittorio, as he appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past). VCapecchiMOTPC183.png|Vittorio, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). VCapecchiApp3MOTP.png|Vittorio, as he appeared in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of Past). VCapecchiApp4MOTP.png|Vittorio, as he appeared in 3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of Past). VCapecchiApp5MOTP.png|Vittorio, as he appeared in Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of Past). Vittorio_capecchi_body.png|Vittorio's body. FCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Franca Capecchi, Vittorio's wife. GCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi, Vittorio's daughter. LucreziaCMOTPV.png|Lucrezia Capecchi, Vittorio's late daughter. FFlanaganMOTPC21.png|Fiona Flanagan, Vittorio's late ex-girlfriend. OG_SUS_407_603.jpg OG_SUS_412_604.jpg VittorioMugshot3.png OG_SUS_428_602.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects Category:Victims